


Strange Bunkmates

by Lena7142, Scappodaqui, tinzelda



Series: Scraps [8]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bill's crooked Hitler mustache, But can't get him to stop snoring, Captain America and Hitler, Drawing of Steve Rogers, Fanart, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, OCs named Bill, Punched him out over 200 times, So Wrong It's Right, Steve Rogers drawing, Steve's adorably floppy 1940s hair, USO Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena7142/pseuds/Lena7142, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scappodaqui/pseuds/Scappodaqui, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinzelda/pseuds/tinzelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I can’t believe you saw a picture of Captain America. I feel kind of embarrassed. It’s all so corny, and I can’t believe that people actually like it. But you should hear the audience cheer and clap when he decks Hitler.  Poor Bill—that’s the guy I share a room with sometimes. He’s our Hitler and even when he’s not wearing the costume and the fake mustache there’s a bit of a resemblance, and you should see the dirty looks he gets when he’s walking around. I think sometimes people don’t even realize they’re doing it, but they frown at him, like they know him from somewhere and don’t like him but can’t even remember why.</i><br/>[-Steve Rogers, in a letter to Bucky Barnes]</p>
<p>(Because of course Steve wound up bunking with the only other male stage performer, who just happened to be the guy he decked 200+ times in front of a crowd for his country.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Bunkmates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scrap Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620798) by [Scappodaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scappodaqui/pseuds/Scappodaqui), [tinzelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinzelda/pseuds/tinzelda). 
  * Inspired by [Scrap Metal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620798) by [Scappodaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scappodaqui/pseuds/Scappodaqui), [tinzelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinzelda/pseuds/tinzelda). 



> This work is a commission by [Lena](http://portraitoftheoddity.tumblr.com/commissions)\--she is fantastic; this took her about a week to complete. Seriously, I cannot overstate the amount of shock and awe Scappodaqui and tinzelda went through over this. Look at this art. LOOK AT IT.
> 
> The concept is [tinzelda's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tinzelda/pseuds/tinzelda), from [Steve's letter here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4620798/chapters/10577019).
> 
> Steve tells Bucky more about Bill [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4620798/chapters/10576839):
> 
>  
> 
> _I guess the only thing out of the ordinary I see when I wake up is Bill’s feet. For some reason, it seems like he always ends up with his feet sticking out of the covers by morning. I don’t know why. It’s not like he’s all that tall. Anyway, he’s not bad to share a room with. He tells a lot of jokes (and some of them are actually funny) and teases the girls—they like him. I’m just glad he’s tidy, unlike some people. I never have to pick his socks up off the floor._
> 
>  
> 
> _...There are a lot of people who help out with making a movie. I would never have guessed how many. Like I think I told you, none of the girls are in the movie, but they tried to give some work to some of the crew, since there’s no pay during this break. There are a few guys from our crew that came along just to lift and carry. Even Bill, our Hitler, works at lugging stuff around just so he can keep sending a little money home._
> 
>  
> 
> _...They sent Bill home though. He was happy to go. He’s got a wife and kids, and he was tired of talking just through letters. I know the feeling. Some of the girls think that Bill being sent away means that the Europe tour is off for good. I know three of them have given up and gone back home. But others think the brass just doesn’t want to endanger Bill’s life by taking him overseas and putting him on a stage in a Hitler costume in front of real soldiers!_

[](http://s242.photobucket.com/user/ssamss/media/bunkmates_web.jpg.html)


End file.
